


Art for I've Been Holding My Breath

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Steve Rogers likes to visit his local coffee shop between missions, and it has nothing to do with the hot barista named Bucky...well, it maybe has a little to do with it. It’s just coincidence that Steve’s apartment is also directly opposite said barista’s apartment meaning Steve frequently has a full view of his living room.It’s not spying, not really, and it turns out to be lucky, because one day he sees Bucky get knocked out. It’s up to Steve to save him...and then think of a reason why he saw Bucky get injured in the first place.





	Art for I've Been Holding My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've been holding my breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783202) by [MsPeppernose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose). 



 

 

 


End file.
